Keep Breathing
by greysgirl37
Summary: Meredith and Derek are married, and have two babies. What will happen when they get a scare about one of there babies. Summary sucks R&R or this will be a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of the most wonderful days of both Derek and Meredith. Meredith had been through 20 hours of labor, just to find out that there was another one. Derek thought that he could see two on the ultrasound, but the OBG/YN told him that there was only one. It was the most amazing feeling Derek had ever had holding his little boy, but the most amazing feeling of all was seeing his Meredith and their little man.

The second baby wasn't so well. The little girl only weighed four pounds. Derek watched as the OBG/YN took his baby girl out of the room. He didn't even get to hold her. He watched Meredith watch them.

"Derek is she going to be okay?" She sobbed.

"Baby, baby calm down. She will be just fine." He reasured her.

"Dr. Shepard, Meredith, we are going to take him and clean him up." One of the nurses told them.

"Bring him back!"She said as they walked out.

"What about our little girl?"She started to sob again.

"Don't worry I'm going to go cheak on her. You get some rest."He said kissing her on her forehead. She nodded her head, and watched Derek walk out the door. He walked out and was hit by a storm of questions. He couldn't help but be a little upset.

"How is the baby?"Izzie asked.

"The boy is good." He told her.

"The boy? Was there another one?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, there was a little girl, she was only four pounds, they took her to ICU." He told them.

"Oh, my... How is Meredith holding up?" Alex asked.

"If she could have went with her she would have." He said.

"Poor kid."

"She is resting right now, I would say give her an hour, then go visit. By them they will have the little boy in the room." He told them.

Derek walked to the elevador and pressed the up button. He had to go she how his little girl was doing. The ride on the elevador ride seemed to last forever. He didn't know how he was going to see his baby like that. He walked into the room and saw the chief.

"How is she?" Derek asked.

"Oh, Derek, she is doing okay."He stated.

"She looks a lot better then she looked down there."Derek told him.

"She's a strong little girl Derek, she is the product of two amazing people." He stated.

"Thanks."

"You know I think that you can go in, and see her." The chief told him.

"Really."

"Yeah."

Derek walked into the room. He nodded to the nurse and walked over to the crib. He put his hand in one of the holes and she wrapped her tiny little hand on the tip of his finger. He didn't notice the doctor come in.

"She's strong." She said.

"She is just like her mother."

"She is strong enough if you want to hold her." She stated.

"She's alright."

"We thought that her size was going to be a problem for her, but she is just as strong as her brother." She said.

"Can we put her in the room with Meredith?" Derek asked.

"Sounds alright to me. If fact we want Meredith to start feeding her."

"Okay, can I take them both up, there is quite the audience waiting for them." Derek asked.

"Sound alright to me." She said.

Derek reached down and picked his little girl up. She was so small, so little. Derek was afraid that she might break. He looked up as the nurse brought in his little boy. He walked out the door, and let the chief see them. Then he took them to see the people in the waiting room.

"OH MY... THEY ARE SO CUTE!"They all crowded around them.

"Well I need to get them to there mom, they need to be fed." Derek said starting to walk away.

Okay guys up to see mommy. She is worried sick about you guys. He walked into the room and Meredith was turned looking out the window.

"Mommy look who came to see you." Derek walked closer to the bed. She turned over, and stated to cry.

"Both of them." She said as Derek placed them in her arms.

"They need names." Derek stated.

"Faith Audrey and Jeremy Zane."Meredith stated.


	2. Chapter 2

One year later.

"Derek did you get the cake?" Meredith asked franticaly running around the kitchen with Faith on her hip.

"Meredith, here let me have Faith, you need to go take a nap."Derek stated reaching out for her.

"Derek."

"Go now, I have this under control." Derek told her.

Meredith walked up the stairs, and into her and Dereks room. She climbed into the bed next to Jeremy. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. Derek walked up and looked in the room. He had to smile when he saw her next to there son.

"Christina are you going to the twins party tonight?" Izzie asked.

"Yes Izzie, You have asked me that three times now."

"Really, I guess I am just excited about the twins turning one." She stated.

"Yeah, I am amazed that her parents are still together." Alex stated.

"ALEX!"

"What? I'm just stating my opinion."Alex chucled.

Derek was just putting the finishing touches on the tables when the door bell rang. He walked over to the door and looked through the spy hole.

"Mom. Dad I didn't think you were going to make it!" Derek exclaimed.

"Derek why would we miss our grandaughter and grandson's birthday?" Dereks mom asked.

"Where is Meredith?"His dad asked.

"She is up with Jeremy." He told them.

"Come in." Derek moved out of the door.

"Let me see her." His mother streched out her hands.

"Hey Faith, wanna see Grandma?"Derek put her in her lap.

"Derek she is so beautiful!" His father told him.

"She looks just like her mother, other then her hair that's all me." Derek smiled.

Derek walked up the stairs. He walked into the room, and walked over and sat on there bed.

"Mer honey wake up." Derek gently caressed her cheek.

"Hey, how long was I asleep?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, but I think you should put on something nice." Derek smiled at her.

"Your parents are here." She smiled.

"Yes."

"Okay. take Jeremy." She stated.

"Okay."

* * *

Derek walked down the stairs Jeremy chatter boxing all the way down.

"Oh Derek he is so handsom!" His mother smiled as Derek walked over to the couch.

"Say we know Grandma." Derek sat him on his dad's lap.

"Meredith should be down in a minute or two." Derek told them as the door bell rang again.

Derek walked over to the door and opened it. A storm of people walked into the house. All of them visiting with the babies and asking where Meredith was. Christina walked up the stairs, and into the room.

"You going to come down to the party." She asked.

"Yes. I'm coming right now." She told her.

* * *

Meredith came downstairs and the party was on. They all had loads of fun and the kids didn't mind making the cake mess. Izzie volenteered to stay and clean up.

"Hey Iz do you wanna take the kids over night?" Meredith asked.

"Yea."

"Okay then, I will go pack up the bag." She smiled.

* * *

Meredith and Derek waved at Izzie.

"So why did you send the kids with Izzie?" Derek asked.

"Cause we need some time for us." She said.


End file.
